The present invention relates to a fixture for loading plastic sheet material into a mold, whereby at least one sheet is transferred to the mold on supporting means.
A common practice in modern plants manufacturing vehicle body components is to hot mold the parts from plastic sheet material, such as heat-setting fiberglass-reinforced polyester resin known as SMC, which is normally supplied in rolls from which sheets are cut and loaded into the mold.
When molding parts of complex design, each load usually consists of a pack of partially overlapping, rectangular sheets, portions of which sometimes project over the edge of the mold. At present, the projecting portions of the sheets are cut off prior to molding, a technique that not only involves a good deal of time, but also increases the manufacturing cost of the parts being produced.